


Who Doesn't Love Firemen?

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, fireman!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a fireman sent into a burning building to save the last few people trapped inside. His last rescue turns out to be someone pretty irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating on this is going to go up, more than likely. Just a warning. ^^

The career aptitude test that Steve had taken in high school came back with three results, all of which sounded like good options to him. First, he was a good fit for a soldier. He had a strong sense of duty and could follow orders when he needed to, and when he didn’t find them morally offensive. Second, he would make an excellent arts teacher, preferably for younger children. With his passionate appreciation for art and his patience, he would be perfect when it came to inspiring younger minds to find something they loved. And third, he could dedicate his life to saving other lives as a firefighter.

Well, Steve was going to do all three. He enlisted in the army right out of high school and did two tours before he came back with an injury no one could see and minus several good friends. After three months of recovery and soul-searching, he decided that applying to the NYC Fire Department was his next step. They accepted him and he accepted a schedule of three days a week, 24 hours a day. He would sleep at the firehouse while he was on call, and then he’d have the other three days a week to himself. But because having time to himself was a recipe for disaster, Steve began volunteering as an arts and crafts teacher at an underprivileged daycare in Crown Heights, where he spent his time encouraging a group of kids ages 2-5 to find their inner artist.

All in all, his life was a good one. He still had his health and his sanity, and Steve figured that there were worse things he could be doing with his time than saving people and teaching kids who might not have much of an opportunity to learn about art once they got into public school. Sundays were spent at home for the simple reason that he needed to rest and Steve went for early morning jogs around the park, usually spending the rest of the day sketching while he caught up on TV shows he taped during the week or going out to see whatever new movie was out.

Now, there were a lot of risks associated with being a fireman. Sometimes those risks amounted to putting out a fire in an empty building or being called when 911 was to the scene of an accident. Sometimes those personal risks were nil and the call involved getting a cat out of a storm drain or something of that sort. But _sometimes_ , there was great personal risk involved.

One night, Steve was sleeping peacefully when the alarm went off and sent everyone in attendance scurrying down the pole to get into his or her gear. A calculated two minutes later, they were rushing off to the scene of a fire in a small apartment building near Brighton Beach- the kind of fire that had everyone on edge and ready to do whatever they had to do to get people out. As always, there was a silent agreement on the ride over. Everyone said their own kind of prayer, both for their own lives and for the lives of anyone stuck in the building.

When they arrived, everything was very organized. A certain portion of them began unrolling the hoses and getting them hooked up to the nearest hydrants, but Steve and two other men grabbed axes and pulled gear over their faces so they could head inside.

Since they had gotten there relatively early on, the stability of the building was pretty good, but there were big, angry flames and black smoke that made it difficult to see. They got a count: six families, fifteen people altogether. Most of them had already made their way out, but there were four people stuck on the top floor. Steve took the initiative and told everyone what to do and where to go, pointing himself at the stairs to head up. The first people he found were huddled together in their kitchen- two adults and a small child. Their apartment seemed to have been relatively spared thus far, but they needed to get out and get out now. With a frightened cat held close to the daughter’s chest, Steve led the family to the stairs where another team member was waiting at the bottom.

The building was beginning to creak, bits of wood coming down as the fire wreaked its havoc. And he still had one person to find. “Hello?” He shouted over the flames. “If you can hear me, I need you to let me know where you are!”

For a few seconds, he listened carefully for the signs of _anyone_ who could answer him. Was the last person a child? Someone who was too scared to talk?

“You need to make some sound to help me out,” he tried again. “Shout or scream or knock and let me know where you are.”

Another few seconds and _finally_ , he heard a cough. Not a scream, or a yell, but a cough. Taking it upon himself to ascertain where that cough had come from, he barreled into one room, then another, then finally found himself in a small bedroom. There was a lot of smoke already and it was getting worse—and he was running out of options. On a whim, he pushed his way into the connected bathroom and heard it again; a cough.

“Hello?” Pushing the shower curtain out of the way, he found a woman all curled up in her tub, a blanket pulled over her head like it would keep her safe long enough for someone to find her. Reaching down, he pulled the blanket away from her face and found that the woman looked unsteady and ill—likely from the smoke. “I’m gonna get you out of here,” he promised, offering her his hand. “Can you walk?”

The woman paused for a moment, clearly terrified of either the noise or the fire itself, and shook her head quickly. Steve didn’t have time to talk her into it. “I’m going to pick you up,” he informed her, leaning down to carefully wrap the blanket fully around her and scoop her into his arms. They were the last ones. The building was starting to groan under the stress and he had to hurry now, if he wanted to get her out safely.

But he also had to be careful. With black smoke billowing around them, Steve held the woman close and carefully made his way towards the stairs. They were nearly collapsing already, which left him jumping the last three and landing securely on his feet as the woman’s hand gripped his jacket like she was never going to let go. By the time Steve bolted out of the building, they were both coughing something fierce and one of the EMT’s on site ushered them over to an ambulance, where Steve finally set the woman down on a gurney.

“Found her in the bathroom,” he rasped. “She’s been coughing since I found her.”

The man nodded and immediately addressed the woman, asking her for her name and any other injuries while a female EMT basically accosted Steve into pulling his helmet off so she could look him over too.

“Natasha,” he heard the woman say. “My name is Natasha.”

Steve was pronounced just fine, save for the usual smoke inhalation, but the male EMT insisted that Natasha go to the hospital so they could see to the burns on her left hand- she must have tried to leave before she hid and wound up burning her hand on the doorknob to her apartment.

“Just bandage it,” she protested weakly, though there was a tone of finality in her voice that the EMT completely ignored, pushing further because she would need to be checked for symptoms of shock and smoke inhalation—things they could _better_ address at the hospital. Steve kind of figured he just wanted to get her there for the burns. “Fine,” she said eventually, coughing again. “But I want him to come with me.”

All of a sudden, three pairs of eyes were following the line of Natasha’s finger—right to him. “Me?” He asked. “Miss, I don’t think—“

She cut him off with a pleading look, something that flashed over her face for just a moment, and Steve swallowed, nodding his assent. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Okay. I can do that.” The fire was out, so Steve just told them to wait a moment and jogged over to the chief, telling him that one of the people rescued wanted him to ride along with her. It wasn’t customary and it certainly wasn’t part of their protocol, but he allowed it.

Steve returned to Natasha with his helmet tucked under his arm and watched as they got her into the ambulance before following suit. It was kind of awkward once they got going, with Natasha’s eyes fixed on Steve and Steve’s gaze fixed on the opposite side of the car. Why did she want him to come? Was it a ‘hero’ thing? Because he really didn’t need that kind of praise—

“What’s your name?”

Turning his gaze to Natasha for the first time since they’d gotten into the ambulance, Steve blinked for a moment before answering. “Steve,” he said easily. “Rogers. Steve Rogers. Um, and you’re Natasha, right?”

She nodded. “Hm, yeah. Natasha Romanoff.”

The EMT sitting beside Steve glanced between them as he carefully wrapped her hand for transport, but ultimately said not a word- something that Steve appreciated greatly.

“Looks like I owe you one, Steve,” she added. “And I always make good on my debts.”

Steve blinked again, taken aback by her teasing tone…especially considering she was still a little woozy, her hair a mess, her nightdress covered in soot and dust and ash. For the first time, he noticed that all she was wearing was that nightdress, and it was so thin that he could see the band of her panties at her hips and the way her ni—Okay, no. Inappropriate. Steve swallowed and looked away, shaking his head. “You don’t owe me anything, miss,” he answered truthfully. “I was only doing my job.”

She let out a soft laugh and closed her eyes, shifting slightly like she just wanted to get comfortable for a moment. “Maybe I want to owe you one,” Natasha countered.

Steve frowned at that and looked back at her, tilting his head to the side. “Why would you want to owe me one?” Maybe she had a concussion or something and they’d missed it up until now. The EMT was definitely considering the same thing.

“Because now you’ll have to say yes when I ask you out for coffee,” she said easily, peering up at him again and smirking a little bit for effect. “So I can repay you for saving my life.” Steve had to hand it to her- that was smooth as fuck.

He chuckled a bit and ducked his head, hardly believing that he was having this conversation in the back of an ambulance with ash still caked on him from being in that building for so long. “Well, I guess I can’t say no to that, can I?”

The poor EMT looked like he was stuck in the middle of a romantic comedy or something. “No,” she answered, giving him a teasing look and a firm nod. “You definitely can’t. Those are the rules.”

They arrived at the hospital a few moments later and Steve was able to follow Natasha right up until the doors to the ER itself. He waited about half an hour out in the waiting room before a nurse came out with a piece of paper and handed it to him, giving him a knowing smile.

“My hero,” she wrote, and Steve laughed because she was so clearly teasing him. “Meet me at the coffee shop on Neptune and 15th at noon tomorrow. Or text me if that doesn’t work for you.” Natasha signed it, ‘Your damsel in distress’ and wrote her phone number at the bottom. It was the kind of note that had Steve reading it over and over and over again as he took a cab back to the firehouse and prepared himself to be teased by every other guy there.

But that didn’t matter because the next day, he was all cleaned up and waiting for Natasha at the coffee shop she’d specified. And when she showed up, her fiery curls neatly framing her face and her nightdress traded in for jeans and a pretty top, Steve was all too glad for the teasing if this was what he got out of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The guys at the firehouse were really keen on teasing Steve about his little romance until he showed up late for work one morning wearing a wide grin and a very visible hickey on his neck, along with several lines down his back when he removed his shirt. All of a sudden, _teasing_ wasn't what they had in mind.

“Was she good?”

“Come on, Rogers. We want details!”

“I bet she's _crazy_ in bed.” 

Steve just smiled to himself as he put his things away, already thinking back to the night before because it had been amazing. Natasha was just something else. She was bold and fiery and everything he could ever want- but he wasn't going to give the rest of the guys the satisfaction, so there.

Life went on as usual and they spent the morning playing video games in the firehouse with no emergencies. It looked like it was going to be a slow day- a day only made better when the cook announced that they were having burgers and hot dogs for lunch now that it was warm enough to barbecue. Steve had positioned himself off to one side of the group, his sketchbook resting on his knees as he fleshed out a lazy drawing of the two men currently racing one another, when someone called his name.

“Rogers! Get your ass down here. You've got a visitor.”

At once, all the guys sitting around him turned to look and Steve met their gazes for a moment. There was this long, pregnant pause before everyone jumped up at the same time and Steve had to push his way through them to get to the pole first. “Just stay up here,” he said firmly, giving them a look. “Don't do it. I know you're thinking it, just don't do it.”

With that, he jumped onto the pole and slid down to the lower level, where he found the chief standing with (and looking completely charmed by) a very amused Natasha. “Hey,” he greeted, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “I didn't know you were coming by.”

She smiled, but the chief spoke up first. “This is a good girl you've got here, Rogers,” he said. “Don't fuck it up.”

Steve nodded and let out a startled breath. “Thank you, sir. I'll do my best not to.” Steering Natasha away from there, he glanced over his shoulder for a moment before leaning down to give her a real kiss on the lips, one hand drifting to her waist to pull her closer. “This is the best surprise ever,” he decided when he pulled away.

Natasha let her hands rest on his chest and tilted her head to look up at him, seemingly at ease regardless of the way people were peeking out from behind doors and whatnot to catch a glimpse of her. “I don't know about that,” she drawled. “I could think of a better surprise.” Before he could ask what exactly she meant by that, Natasha wandered past him to the truck parked nearby and quickly located Steve's hat and uniform. Taking the hat, she plopped it on her own head and turned to face him, hands on her hips. “How do I look?” She ventured.

Offering up a crooked smile, Steve nodded approvingly. “You look a hell of a lot better than I do in that thing.” God, he just wanted to touch her again. She was only wearing jeans and a tshirt, but she looked so  _good_ . Maybe that was just something he'd have to deal with- Natasha looking beautiful in everything from a nightdress to jeans to absolutely nothing. Just gorgeous. Stepping up to her, he slid his hands over her hips and pulled her closer again, still smiling as he leaned down for another kiss---

“Oh, Rogers!” One of the other guys swooned into his friend's arms while Steve and Natasha looked on, one decidedly more amused than the other. “Carry me off into the sunset!” The group at large laughed while the second guy tried to scoop up the first and couldn't, really only because he was laughing too hard. The whole group had followed him down anyway, damnit.

“Introductions!”

Steve sighed. “Alright, alright. Nat, this is--”

Once he'd outlined everyone's name, Steve found himself waiting for them to leave. Still, Natasha was polite enough to say that it was nice to meet them and  _then_ it was just a waiting game. They asked her everything from how well Steve had been treating her to where she was from to whether or not  _she_ knew any more about Steve than they did- because they didn't know very much. The minute a veiled reference to the scratches on his back was made, Steve stopped it.

“That's enough. I'm sure it was nice to meet you and I'm sure you'll be seeing each other again. Don't you have a lunch to eat?”

As if on cue, the cook rang the bell for lunch and the guys all filed into the kitchens, leaving them alone again at last. “Sorry about that,” he sighed, sitting down on the back ledge of the firetruck itself. “They're crazy.”

Natasha looked more amused than anything else, and she quickly seated herself on his lap so she could kiss him again, lightly running her fingers through his hair. “Do I get to see you again tonight?” She murmured against his jaw.

Steve hated it, but he had no choice but to refuse. “I'm here for the next couple of days,” he explained. “24/7, you know? There's no way I can come over tonight.”

Natasha looked very much like she’d known that would be the answer all along. What was she up to? “Well,” she murmured, leaning close to close her lips briefly around his earlobe and tug lightly. “Then I’ll have to make sure I drop by later on.”

Steve was just about to ask her what she meant by that, but Natasha’s hand slid steadily up his thigh until the tips of her fingers were just brushing against the space between his legs. “You know I’m not supposed to have guests,” he protested weakly. “We could be called at any time…”

She didn’t really seem to care about the rules. “I’ll be back near dinnertime,” she promised, kissing along his jaw and cupping him right through his pants just because she could. “You can ‘eat’ in your room.”

Swallowing thickly, Steve nodded and waited until she reached his lips lean into it, one hand moving to the back of her neck while they took advantage of their brief period of privacy. But soon enough, it was clear that the guys were coming back and Natasha pulled away, getting off his lap to greet them again. She even winked, posing for the group with the helmet still on her head.

By the time she left, Steve was the butt of several jokes and dealing with like fifteen horny guys who wanted to know if he even knew what to do with a girl like her. That afternoon, they were called to a small fire on the other side of Brooklyn and by the time they returned, Steve was pretty tuckered out- not that he had much time to actually rest. Part of being on duty was being _available_ every moment of the day.

Still, it got late and everyone was just kind of meandering around- reading or watching television or, in Steve’s case, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Dinner was called eventually and Steve called back to say that he was spending it in his room—where Natasha somehow found him not long after. She slipped in unannounced and at first, Steve thought it was one of the guys messing with him. His eyes were closed, so he just sighed and warned him off. “I swear to fuck, if you pour something over me, you’re dead.”

A laugh made him open his eyes and Steve sat up as soon as he realized Natasha was standing beside his bed, her head tilted to the side. “Is that how you greet all visitors, or am I special?”

Steve grinned and reached out for her hips, pulling her closer so he could lean his head against her stomach while she stroked his hair. “Aw, long day?”

“We got called out a couple of hours after you left,” he explained. “Not a big one or anything, but we still had to put it out.”

Sliding his hands around her, he lightly squeezed her behind and earned a sharp pull to his hair- just enough to let him know she was chiding him, however lightly. “I bet I can give you a reason to stay awake,” she countered easily, moving away from him long enough to lock the door before returning and sliding gracefully to her knees, her hands on his thighs.

Steve didn’t bother to argue- not when Natasha was already unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down, imploring him to lift his hips as she did. She looked so determined, settling his pants at his ankles—“So you’ll be ready if you have to be.”—and leaning in to brush her lips against his length. He was still soft, but as Natasha teased and stroked and licked and blew this cool stream of air against him, he began to grow.

“Shit.” Steve had to keep himself quiet, so he bit his lip even as Natasha’s mouth descended onto him, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock. Tipping his head back, he did what he could to avoid moving his hips, both hands gripping the edge of the mattress as hard as he could. “Nat, _fuck_ …”

As she began bobbing, Steve forced his head up and peered down to watch her, eventually bringing one hand up to hold her curls out of the way. At some point, she pulled off to take a breath and began pressing her tongue under the head of his dick, pushing a shiver all the way up his spine. Fucking—

“Hey, Rogers!”

They both _froze_ , Natasha with her lips pursed around the head of Steve’s cock, and Steve with one hand tangled in Natasha’s hair. The blond took a deep breath and tried to sound as normal as he possibly could. “Yeah?”

“We saved you a plate, man. In the fridge, whenever you’re hungry.”

Oh, that was all. Good. For a second there, Steve had really thought they’d heard him or something. He opened his mouth to respond and Natasha slid her lips down his length again, pulling something of a startled, strangled groan from him- a groan he silenced with an unforgiving hand over his mouth while turning both wide eyes down to the woman still bobbing away between his legs.

“Uh—Ah, okay,” he got out, trying hard to keep his voice even. “Thanks, m-man.”

There was a pause and Steve wondered whether or not he’d been believable enough. He even leaned forward, sinking his other hand into Natasha’s hair while she continued, but what he eventually heard caught him off guard.

A snicker. Fuck.

“Get away from the door,” he panted, trying to sound firm. “I mean it, guys.”

They laughed out loud, but eventually wandered off, shouting back that they’d let him enjoy himself. The implication was clear- they thought he was jerking off. Well, fine. As long no one in charge found out that Natasha was there with him, everything would be fine. Pulling her mouth off with a soft pop, Natasha tilted her head back and looked up at him. “You’re kind of adorable when you’re nervous,” she observed. “Maybe I should let them know you’re not alone up here.”

Steve glared- as much as he could with her hand still wrapped around his cock, anyway- and shook his head. “Not a sound,” he warned, watching as she smirked and stood up, only to hike up the skirt she was wearing and straddle him right there on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think I’m the one we have to worry about,” she murmured, leaning in for a long kiss and grinding down against him, swallowing a moan from Steve, who’s hands flew to her hips right away, all ten fingers digging in. No underwear. Jesus Christ.

Okay, so she was right. When she pulled back from the kiss and reached between them to get him into position, it was Steve who groaned as soon as she sank down onto him, muffling the sound in her shoulder. And as she started to move, rocking her hips and scraping her nails over his scalp, it was Steve who moaned and caught her lips in a desperate kiss to silence himself.

But Natasha had her moments too. Steve shifted a little bit and spread his hands out on her ass to hold her open, thrusting his hips up in quick, pointed thrusts that made her breath catch in her throat, followed by a whine that she only belatedly caught by biting her lower lip. Similarly, she couldn’t keep quiet when his hand drifted between them, his thumb moving in even circles around her clit while she bucked against him, slipping her hands down to his biceps and gripping hard.

She came with a soft cry, arching up and wrapping her arms securely around his neck while she rode it out- not that Steve stopped his thrusting. No, he continued right through her orgasm, earning a shudder or two when he really hit the right spot. But for now, he was chasing his own release, eventually culminating in a muttered swear and a harsh bite to her shoulder while he spilled.

With that, he fell back on the bed and she willingly came with him, bracing herself on his chest while they caught their breath. “Better than being here alone, I think,” she quipped, pulling her head up to take in his dazed expression. Hey, he’d just gotten more sex in a couple of days than he had in like a year. He was a little overwhelmed.

“Um, yeah. You could say that,” he answered. “I think that’s fair.” She rolled her eyes and poked his chest, but ultimately just settled on top of him for a while. Even though it took them _forever_ to actually move, Steve eventually pulled his pants up and Natasha fixed her skirt so they could lie properly on the bed.

“Does this mean I can’t wander downstairs for breakfast tomorrow?”

Steve scoffed. “You wanna spend your whole night here? It’s gonna get awfully boring, Nat. I mean it. It’s nothing like you see in the calendars.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” she laughed, sliding her hand very pointedly over the hard muscles on his chest. “Have you been in the calendar?”

Steve laughed and shook his head at the very _idea_ \--- “Why? You think I could be?”

“I think you’d be the obvious choice.” Natasha made her point by slipping her hand under his t-shirt and brushing over his abs until she could vaguely brush over a sensitive nipple.

Ruffling her hair a little, Steve grinned and relaxed—and soon enough, they passed out for a while. He woke to Natasha’s hand palming his groin and after another round, he went ahead and crept down to the kitchen to find them some food. Luckily, it was a quiet night with no calls out and no reason for anyone to discover Natasha’s presence there.

The next morning, however, Steve headed down to breakfast and faced what turned out to be fifteen other men making bad masturbation jokes. “Real funny, guys,” he sighed, pouring himself some coffee, which he would have to share with Natasha.

“Come on, Rogers. Was it seeing all of us wrestling before? Or maybe you’re just fantasizing about that girlfriend of yours. I can’t blame you. She’s got the tightest---“

Just as Steve was about to turn and tell him to shut up, the man speaking went dead silent. Steve turned anyway, and was surprised to find a smug looking Natasha wandering in beside him and pouring her own coffee. Instead of the skirt and top she’d been wearing the day before, she was only wearing the top, which stopped maybe mid-thigh, and her boots. “G’morning, boys,” she said easily, turning to face them again. “Now, I don’t think I need to say this, but we won’t be telling anyone else I was here, will we?”

Dumbstruck, the other firemen seated around a large, wooden table just shook their heads. “No, ma’am,” came a few murmurs, much to Steve’s amusement.

She smirked. “Good.” Leaning up to Steve, she kissed him full on the mouth, one hand on his cheek, and slowly pulled away to take another sip of her coffee before abandoning her drink. “I’ll see you when I see you, Steve.”

Steve was still pretty much gaping at her when she walked out, swinging her hips all the way. Slowly, he turned to the others and they stared back at him for a moment before bursting into applause and hoots—all of which he waved off as he grabbed his plate and sat down along with them to eat.

From then on, everyone pretty much knew that if Steve stayed in bed for dinner… it was because he had something much better to do than eat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
